Rishin Zeronen
Rishin Zeronen is an Ojaran elf part of the Denala Trade Corporation. He specializes in the buying and selling of jewelry and art. Appearance Rishin has medium length platinum blond hair and light, faded-red eyes. He wears a black headband that holds most of his hair back and has a fade on the sides and back. He wears a cream-grey turtleneck sweater and black jeans with black leather gloves and black designer boots. He also wears a thick two-layered sleeveless collared designer black coat and multiple intricate necklaces and rings, including a Moseng necklace. History Rishin comes from a family of fur merchants and developed a taste for the luxurious life. He was heavily persuaded by his family to pursue the merchant business, but he has always enjoyed fighting. He joined the Denala Trade Corporation at 19 and over the years became a renowned jewelry and art merchant. While his business is in trading, he enjoys joining tournaments or taking fun mercenary jobs. Equipment Jackal Rishin has an energy blade that he carries with him that he named Jackal. The energy blade has an ornate rectangular black hilt with a black dragon wrapped around it. The blade that is emitted is magnificently crafted, being made of gold energy that is rigid and has white ornate decorations in it. the blade itself is strait with a diagonally slanted tip. Hyena The Hyena Energy Pistol is an incredibly strong pistol made by the Halcyon weapon company in Viridian. The metal used to create the pistol is mixed with starlight during smelting, making it incredibly durable and a fantastic energy amplifier. The pistol is still a prototype and thus making Rishin the sole owner of a Hyena. Abilities Dusk Art Rishin is proficient in one of the Twilight Arts of the Ojaran known a the Dusk Art. This art works by using a mix of a light enhance and a dark enhance in order to enhance the physical aspects of the user but also sap the physical aspects of the target. Dawn Art The other half of the Twilight Arts, Rishin is able to utilize both halves of this ancient practice. The Dawn Art specializes in the distortion of reality and space. It is a complicated art like its other half, but Rishin is more competent in this art and can use a wide range of abilities. Body Modification: Binjin's Gift Binjin's Gift is a body modification that allows Rishin to withstand extreme climate conditions. His skin is both highly heat-resistant and highly cold-resistant, and the hairs on his skin will stand up notifying him of worsening weather situations. Strangely enough, this aids Rishin in knowing when a transaction is going to go south as well. Techniques * 'Dusk Combat -' The most basic use of the Dusk Art, Rishin coats his arms and legs in this art and fights his opponent in hand-to-hand combat. While fighting, the art will continue to sap the strength and stamina of the opponent while providing it to Rishin. Since he is not as well trained as others in this art, the process is rather slow. * 'Dawn Movement -' Rishin can alter reality, moving from place to place without being seen. This technique masks his presence completely and makes him undetectable. There is a particle effect whenever he comes in and out of reality with this technique. While using this technique, his movement is fast but not instantaneous. * 'Dawn Barter -' This technique allows Rishin to swap the place of any two objects within a 50-foot range of himself. * 'Dawn Manipulation -' Dawn manipulation is the overarching term for the style of fighting utilized by Dawn Art practitioners. This involves creating a number of light and dark blades and having them float around the user. These rough blades allow for complex combat where the blades are either embued with defensive or offensive enhancements. Which blades have which enhancements vary by user, but Rishin typically uses a dark offensive enhance on the light blades and a light defensive enhance on the dark blades in order to show off his skill. While there are many ways to use this, Rishin usually holds two blades and has eight circling behind him in a wheel, occasionally leaving a couple in the ground. * 'Light Bearers Grip -' Rishin places dawn-light on the end of each of his fingertips and touches an object. This leaves an invisible mark on the object and allows him to call that object to his hand at any point as long as it is within 300 feet of him. He constantly has this applied to jackal and hyena. He also uses this during transactions in case someone tries to rob him * 'Domain of Heaven and Earth -' This is one of Rishin's most powerful techniques. He can create a glowing circle on the ground and manipulate the reality of whatever is within this circle. Allowing him to completely erase energy. The size of the circle varies by how much energy he puts into it, but he has to stand still while using this ability. * 'Summoning: The Great Spirit, Avalon -' Rishin is able to summon Avalon, a spiritual bird made out of complete energy. Avalon is roughly the size of a raven and has the ability to restore energy to a person by perching on them. Avalon can even increase the target's maximum energy output if it favors them. Category:Characters